Harry Potter the Trouble Maker
by masonxoxo
Summary: this is the way I like to Portray Harry , his life as a ... Slytherin
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter wasn't exactly like everyone believed he was, in fact he wasn't just a troubled child. That first night at Hogwarts I'll tell you exactly what happened. **

**Harry dressed in large black skinny jeans , He'd gone clothes shopping while in Diagon Alley. He was wearing the uniform , just differently as the blonde stated "so its true then what their saying on the train Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts " Harry rolled his jade green eyes as his name flitted around, the ginger boy next to him looked at him . The blonde sauntered up he started to speak, but Harry just thought 'he's cute' as Malfoy his name was stated "don't go making friends with the wrong sort I can help you there " he stuck his hand out Harry looked at his hand he gave a charming smile to the blonde "we'll see Draco " he stared into Harry's eyes he bit his lip before smiling "we'll see I promise " Harry whispered flirtatiously , **

**As Harry sat on the stool he thought happily about learning about this weird new world and pulling pranks on whoever were his housemates, but more importantly to hide his past and be his true self . the hat called out "Slytherin !" Harry stood bit his lip looking at the cheering silver and green table he looked at everyone else before giving a big smile and walking over he plopped down next to Draco Malfoy and Theo Nott "told you Draco " he stared at the black hair'd boy then smirked "I guess you did Potter " Harry shook his head "no if were friends you HAVE to call me Harry ok ?" Draco shook his head "as you wish " Harry then leaned in and placed a kiss on the blonde's pale cheek "thanks " he then turned his head to smile at the dirty blonde Theo " hey" Theo nodded slightly confused . **

**As the 2 years passed Draco, Theo and Blaise were there changing with him and they even invited him to stay with them over the summer (vacation or Holiday ). As they were entering third year Harry finally got to do what he's wanted he pierced his lip and eyebrow getting white streaks being taller at an average 5'5 of age 13 he wore his skinny jeans tight and hung low on his hips he wore his uniform the way he could white tank Slytherin tie with his unbuttoned white dress shirt he wore American sneakers called converse (I don't actually know if their in Britain, but since I'm from America I'm just assuming ) **

**Harry sat in a compartment by himself when the door opened "oh I'm sorry " Harry looked over and smiled "Blaise !" The dark skinned boy stood in shock "H-Harry ?" Harry nodded " hi " he pulled Blaise in pushing him into the opposite seat placing his feet on the Pureblood's lap Blaise sniffed in distaste before pushing his feet off . The door opened " Blaise and " Theo stared "Harry?" The midnight haired boy nodded smiling "come sit" Theo sat next to Harry they talked and the door opened again standing in the doorway was a blonde with smooth pale skin colored ivory and standing at least 5'7 "there you are Blaise " Harry openly gawked at his best friend (and long time crush) "D-Draco ?" Draco turned and froze his stormy grey eyes searched over his black haired friend "Harry ?" Harry nodded "I uh you look " Draco sat down next to Blaise swallowing "what did you do ?" Harry flushed something he realized only ever happened around Draco , "I finally got to get my piercings and my hair done you guys like it right ?" Harry chewed on his lip then started to suck on the piercing Blaise smiled "it looks great Harry really " Theo nodded "you look good " Harry turned his bright green eyes to the boy he cared for most in this world the only person he'd cared for "Draco ?" he whispered Draco smiled at him "you look amazing " Harry's cheeks flushed pink he turned his head "thanks " the 4 boys started to talk asking questions and laughing loudly at one point Harry sitting in Draco's lap laughing Theo was holding his stomach laughing so hard Harry was so happy he was the only one to ever see his Slytherins like this everyone else saw the masks and cold shoulders ... **

**Harry's face was clean of emotion All the students stared at him , Draco , Blaise and Theo at Breakfast. Harry had his leg up his elbow resting on his knee Draco was eating Theo and Blaise talking together heads bent over a textbook . This was a normal morning before class, in this case class didn't start till Thursday, (its Tuesday ) Harry licked his sticking fingers smirking at Blaise who rolled his dark brown eyes they all heard the sighs and gasps even the whispered "their so sexy !" even just at 13 the girls loved them sadly though Harry was the openly gay at Hogwarts he never hid it from that first day he's shown everyone his true self . Draco leaned over and sucked Harry's bottom lip into his mouth, Harry gasped in surprise when Draco pulled away he licked his lips and said "good whip crème" Harry flushed "Draco " he stated Everyone was watching Draco smirked "yes Harry ?" Harry said loud enough "Draco you promised not to say anything about my fetish " Draco cupped Harry's jaw "but its so seductive and sexual I had to " Harry looked deep into Draco's eyes before looking down "your so mean to me " he pouted Draco brushed his nose against Harry's " I'm sorry Harry forgive me ?" Harry bit his piercing placing his hand on Draco's cheek "of course " the two's faces got really close lips brushing before Harry pulled away "hey Blaise ... " and their voices faded Draco returned to eating his breakfast leaving the Great Hall watching in confusion, repulse, and suspicion . **

**Harry sat by himself in the courtyard a leg underneath him he was multitasking from writing lyrics, to drawing , to doing equations . He felt the presence before the person spoke "that was quite a show " Harry smirked at the younger twins voice "it was wasn't it George " the twin cursed sitting next to the younger boy "how do you always know " Harry shook his head laughing "because I do " it was quiet except for Harry's pen scratching against his journal "so what's wrong ?" George sighed "I want to tell him I'm just afraid " Harry sighed "I know the feeling " George placed his chin on the younger plus shorter boys shoulder "do you think he knows ?" Harry shook his head "Blaise won't even think about something he thinks is impossible or improbable " "impossible ? is that what people think " Harry smiled looking at him " you shouldn't care what people think you never have before " George leaned his forehead on Harry's "its not people this is Blaise " Harry tilted his head messing his bangs up "then tell him he's Slytherin so he's calculating, cunning , and sly , but don't forget most Slytherins aren't always like that most are very affectionate and possessive they tend to be cold towards outsiders or general people we don't trust or know. " George nodded " is he like that with you ?" Harry smiled " Blaise is a very neutral person he's also very faithful he's incredibly sarcastic and insightful . He makes people smile and he's beautiful and bluntly honest, he's also confident and sometimes he can be insecure, he's a dominant and submissive person " he swallowed " when I need honesty and to smile I always go to Blaise he'll tell me the truth no matter how much it hurts ,then he'll do anything to make me smile and help me figure out how to be a better and stronger well me " George kissed Harry's forehead " I'll see you later " Harry smiled " tell him " he sighed and walked away hands stuffed in his pockets .. **

**At dinner Harry got looks lots of them he didn't really care till he felt them by his housemates Harry got fed up stood and stormed out not caring . Harry growled stuffing his hands in his jean pockets "Harry ?" the boy turned looking at Blaise and Theo "what " Theo swallowed " are you really dating George Weasley ?" Harry flushed not with embarrassment, but in anger he clenched his fists "George is a friend a true friend and if you think I'd date someone without telling my best friends I can't believe you and I 'd never date someone who was in love with someone else " Harry looked down "And I'd never date someone when I was in love with someone else " he then turned and made his way to the dungeons . **

**The next couple days were irritating finally Harry marched up to the Gryffindor table at Lunch and glared at the twins George stood , the 5th year looked at the 3rd year "Harry I - " Harry cut him off "George I can't deal with this I'm not dating you and your just causing problems tell him the truth or I will " Harry then turned swiftly and left . the next 2 days Harry was in what he called no one mood he wouldn't interact with anyone not even Draco, Blaise or Theo .**

** which reminds me I haven't told you Draco's take on it .. ok lets show you how Draco responded **

**"Harry Potter ! " Harry looked up and was met with a hand the moment Harry saw it he grabbed the arm and jerked pinning Draco to the corridor wall "don't touch me " he growled "Harry that's Draco " Harry registered Blaise's voice and pulled away from Draco "I " Harry turned "Harry why? what?! why didn't you tell me about George " Harry froze he turned and glared at Draco " That I was giving him love advice ? that he was a real friend !? that I care about him ? because I know deep in my heart that IF I was dating anyone you , Blaise and Theo would be the first people to know which boy I fell in love with !" Harry shook his head "I can't believe any of you ! " Harry cracked his hand across Draco's cheek before running to the common room . **

**2 days after that fight Harry forced George to tell Blaise his secret .. **

**"Blaise I" Harry nudged George's shoulder the ginger boy sighed "I'm in love with you " it was quiet "I - you do ?" Blaise's cheeks flushed "oh " he whispered . **

**so everything was ok it was late November and Harry had ordered all the Christmas gifts he needed. Everything was great George and Blaise were working out their relationship and Harry had fully forgiven his 3 best friends , Harry swallowed he was nervous he sucked on his lip piercing "Draco I need to tell you something " Draco looked at his best friend "what's wrong ? " Harry looked down " I don't think its wrong " **


	2. Chapter 2

Harry swallowed "I don't think its wrong ?" Draco huffed "what it is don't be confusing " Harry stayed standing even after Draco offered a seat "I- I'm in love " Draco's face went from worried to cold and furious . He stood angrily "In love ? with WHO exactly !? " Harry didn't expect the anger and gasped stumbling back Draco was at least 2 or 3 inches taller "I-I" Draco shook his head " In love ? with who and I'll tell you right now no one deserves you no ones good enough !" Harry crossed his arms " I think he is " Draco glared " well spill it who is he " Harry flushed "He's you " in shock Draco opened his mouth to yell, but stopped Harry's face was flushed a delicious pink, his fingers twitched, and he was chewing nervously on his plump blood red bottom lip. "your ..in love with me?" Harry nodded "yes " he whispered "uh -oh well I" Harry felt tear leak out, but shook his head wiping angrily at it "you don't have to say anything I just needn't you to know the truth " Harry turned and fled the common room .

Harry sat under a big oak tree knees to his chest, face in his knees crying. "Harry ?!" A tall slim body collided with his and two arms wrapped around him he knew instantly it was a twin . Opening watery jade eyes with puffy red lids he sighed "Hi Fred " Fred spluttered for 2 seconds before shaking him " Hi ? hi ! What's wrong what happened ?" Harry leaned his head on Fred's chest "I told Draco " " oh , oh sweetie " Fred's soft side which only a few ever saw was amazing lately Fred was really all he had as George and Blaise's relationship got closer . Theo had started dating Terry Boot whose best friend Michael Corner had a huge crush on Fred . "he just stood there staring at me " Harry said through sniffles and tearful sobs " I felt so stupid thinking he could ever fall in love with someone like me " Harry wiped his cheeks, but the tears continued " hey don't ever say that your amazing Draco loves you anyone can see it you caught him off guard "

Harry held Fred's hand securely in his own as they ate dinner he was eating at the Gryffindor table, Theo at Ravenclaw and George at the Slytherin table. Harry couldn't even look over he was so heartbroken of course he felt eyes on him, he was Harry Potter and even he admitted he looked like shit cheeks red , eyelids puffy. As he walked alone in the corridor he was stopped two hands grabbed his waist and lips covered his mouth he pulled away in shock ,there standing before him panting was..

of course , Draco

"your mine Harry Potter and If I ever see you holding Fred Weasley's or anyone's hand I'll push you off the roof " Harry gaped "you ? what?" Draco smiled pulled him closer and hugged Harry, who melted against the blonde "your so possessive " Draco growled in Harry's ear and nipped at his neck . Harry in turn wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck and kissed him Draco smirked lifting Harry by his thighs . "epp " Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist the two teens kissed softly .

And the school year wasn't even half over .


End file.
